Interrogations and Jazz
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: Alex Butters up a suspect and gets dinner and more for her trouble.


Title: Interrogations and Jazz

Rating: T

Pairing: Bobby/Alex (what you were expecting something else)

Warnings: minor Sexual Tension

Summary: It's really mindless, not much to summarize

Disclaimer: If they were mine they'd have more scenes like this. Sadly they belong to Dick Wolf.

**Alex groaned quietly to her self as Bobby outlined his plan for the interrogation. Their current suspect was a cocky, self assured man in his mid 40's who apparently had an eye for pretty women. This method of questioning was becoming far to routine for Alex's taste.**

**"Fine, which room is he in? I'll butter him up while you guys sit here and discuss sports scores or the new Jackie Chan movie" Alex said sliding her jacket off her shoulders. She had done her time in vice, and yes it was great practice for these little 'scenes' she got to play, but they were why she had gotten out of vice. She hadn't liked the play acting. Alex was a straight forward person, even though she hadn't ever outright lied to anyone she hated being sent in to a situation like this blind as bait. **

**"He's in two, oh he wanted coffee, so if you wouldn't mind. You're not wearing your gun he shouldn't make you for a cop, play the clerk that seems to calm them fastest" Bobby said ducking as a wad of crumpled paper flew toward him. He would owe her big time for this. After the first time, Bobby shuddered inwardly remembering Talbot; they had worked out a bit of an agreement. Depending on the sleeze factor of the suspect Bobby could get away with as little as good coffee as repayment, there had been several times in the past few years when he had cooked her dinner to make up for it, he didn't think luck was with him today. This was probably going to require a home cooked meal, or two. Just for good measure he stopped by the vending machine and bought a bag of skittles on his way to the viewing room. **

**While he waited for Alex to work her magic on the guy Bobby planned a couple of menus to run past her. It shouldn't take too long, she had worn a green silk tank top that brought out her eyes, this guy would be putty in her hands. Hell Bobby was putty in her hands when Alex wore that top. Bobby hated putting Alex in these situations but he had no choice. If he were to walk into that room with the information he had this guy would clam up so fast his head would spin. Sending Alex in would serve to relax him, hopefully muddle his thoughts enough that Bobby could slip in under his radar. So all things considered a few meals were worth it for Bobby.**

**Alex pasted on her cutest smile and opened the door to interrogation room two. She would get through this and Bobby would owe her at least two dinners. Leaning one hip on the table Alex handed the man his coffee saying, in the 'cockney'd' New York accent she sometimes used on suspects and perps**

"**The detective said you wanted some coffee, he said he was sorry for dragging you all the way down here, there were just a few questions he had. You'll be back to work in no time I'm sure."**

**He thanked Alex for the coffee placing his hand over hers. Alex had to fight to not roll her eyes, how predictable. She wasn't worried, what with Bobby and Deakins just on the other side of the glass, he didn't stand a chance. She could handle this guy, but Alex set her internal stop watch just to see how long Bobby would wait to come in.**

"**Well you are the most pleasant company I've had since this whole ordeal started. Maybe once I'm cleared of this mess you and I can go and get a real cup of coffee" The slime ball said rubbing over the top of Alex's hand with his thumb. Oh yes Bobby certainly owed her for this. Alex barely flinched when the creep placed his arm across her legs effectively trapping her next to him. She had a feeling that a 'coffee date' with him would be at least 7 to 10 years down the road.**

**Alex was beginning to think Bobby had forgotten about her when the suspect started petting her thigh. Telling her about his trip to Europe, if Bobby took too much longer getting in the room Alex feared she may have agreed to go with him next time. Relaxing her muscles Alex giggled as he told some anecdote about the Swiss Alps hoping she wouldn't have to kick this guy in the balls. His hand was slowly creeping closer to her zipper and Alex was getting uncomfortable. Bobby must have seen it through the two way as he stormed through the door a mere six seconds later. He muttered something demeaning about clerks and coffee and learning how to file. Alex played along hunching her shoulders and biting her lip as if she had been chastised. The scum played right into it, tightening his grip 'protectively' considering if he could really stand up to Goren.**

"**Go on now get back to work" Bobby said dismissing Alex. The perp moved his arm so she could get up, Alex almost lost it on him when she felt his hand rub across her butt. Bobby stepped in all but grabbing the guy by his scruff and placing himself between Alex and the man. No body touched his Alex like that.** **With what dignity she could muster Alex left the room without a backward glance a bag of Skittles richer for her trouble. Praying that whatever Bobby had come up with would be enough to nail this creep's ass to the wall. **

**After 10 minutes with Bobby the guy cracked and was confessing in a puddle of tears. Carver would be ecstatic this was officially a closed case. Finishing up paperwork at their joined desk Bobby decided now was as good a time as any to bring up dinner.**

"**So I was thinking ham fettuccini Alfredo for dinner, if that's ok with you?" He had all the ingredients for it at his apartment, for his other choice he'd have to go to the grocery store.**

"**Yeah that'll work for me. I can catch a cab to my place and change then come to yours." Alex was looking forward to a hot shower to work out the kinks of the day.**

"**You have that emergency bag at my place, you can shower there, if you want" Bobby wasn't sure what had compelled him to suggest that aside from the fact that Alex hadn't put her jacket back on after her little jaunt into acting. That must be it; her arms had thrown him off balance.**

**Ah yes the 'emergency bag' Alex smiled at the memory popping a hand full of Skittles into her mouth. One of the kids that lived in the apartment below her had started a fire last year and the smoke had driven her out of her place. It was 3:30 in the morning and Alex had shown up on Bobby's door step in her sleepwear. After that incident she had insisted they keep spare clothes and toiletries at each other's places. That was also when they had exchanged keys. **

"**I'm cool with that, the water in your building gets hotter then mine anyway" Alex was determined to have a scalding hot shower, to wash off the sleeze from this afternoon. She knew it was all in her head but Alex could still feel his hand on her thigh. Getting back down to business they were completely done paperwork by 5:45. Dropping the files off on Deakins' desk they said a hasty goodbye and were out the door in no time. **

**The only downside to Bobby's apartment was no elevator and he lived on the fifth floor. What the hell, Alex thought to her self trudging up the final flight of steps; it's a free meal that she didn't have to cook. Bobby's apartment was lived in without being messy. Overstuffed furniture dominated the living room which was where Alex went after taking off her coat. The view from his window wasn't spectacular but out on the balcony if you stretched over the railing you could see the park. It wasn't big like Central Park, but there was a walking/biking path and play equipment for children, and trees, lots of trees. Getting down to business Alex went to the bathroom. Bobby had a claw footed tub just like her grandmothers. As she waited for the water to get hot Alex yelled out the door**

"**I was thinking we could go to the park after dinner. What do you think?" She was surprised at how close Bobby's voice was when he answered in the affirmative right outside the door. A half hour later Alex emerged from the steam filled bathroom rubbing the last of the water out of her hair. Wandering into the kitchen, following her nose, Alex found a glass of wine sitting on the counter. **

"**Do you need help with anything?" She was half way to dipping her finger in the sauce pot when Bobby noticed and slapped her hand playfully away.**

"**No, and if you don't get out of my kitchen I'm gonna have to remove you" he could have been joking but she wasn't taking any chances. Feigning a half turn Alex managed to slip past him and get a little Alfredo sauce on her finger. Realizing he'd let his guard down Bobby picked up the spoon he was using to stir the sauce and jabbed at Alex. As she backed out of the kitchen arms raised defensively it hit Alex just how domestic this whole situation was. Heading for the living room she finally heard the music coming from the sound system that was a complex mess of wires on the entertainment center. Jazz, old style not the crap they were teaching these days what did the guy at Julliard call it; Infused Jazz. Alex rolled her eyes whatever it was she didn't care for it. This, what Bobby had playing Alex could get lost in; it had depth, and soul. It stuck with you long after you actually stopped hearing it.**

**Alex had started swaying not realizing Bobby had entered the room till she felt his arms come down on her shoulders and he was swaying with her. Taking the quarter step backward to put them into full contact Alex sighed fully relaxing knowing Bobby would support her. **

"**This is nice" Bobby said in a whisper right next to her ear not expecting to feel the shiver that ran down her spine. **

"**Yeah it is. Why haven't we done it sooner?" Alex turned to face him the question getting swallowed up in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Bobby shushed in her ear nipping lightly on the lobe tracing down her jaw with light tiny kisses. As their mouths met in that first electrical kiss both were shocked at the power. Alex was the first to come back to her senses remembering dinner simmering on the stove.**

"**Bobby dinner…" she was interrupted by another kiss.**

"**It'll hold, I want this now if you want it too?" Bobby was giving her the chance to back out something she had no intentions of doing. She told him as much, not in words, by pulling him back down and melding their mouths in another crushingly passionate kiss.**

**I hadn't intended this story to go here, but here it is. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
